


Bored Jeff

by Zeheal



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeheal/pseuds/Zeheal
Summary: The kind of thing's Jeff does when he is bored.





	Bored Jeff

There he was going again, getting drunk again. Or high, or both. Jeff had a bottle of whiskey in his hand and it was already half empty. His face over the course of drinking became a light pink to a deeper red. If he had eyelids, they would be half closed from the drunken stooper he is in.

Taking out one of his many knives, he starts to sharpen it. Not with that sharpener that anyone can buy, but with an old-fashioned whetstone by hand. To Jeff it gave a better edge, better for slicing and gashes that are clean and bloody. He did this for a solid hour, every fifteen minutes taking another shot of whiskey.

Once done he lets out a breath and stands up, stumbling to the right-leaning into the wall. Jeff took the largest of his knives, about the length of his hand, into his dominant hand. He wondered to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Others in the mansion could see him sitting there, and after about another hour they gathered around him. Jeff watched them all, the permanent grin on his face grew wider. Standing up, he brings out his phone and plays a song, then takes a shot of whiskey…again.

 _“There is an old tradition,_  
A game we all can play.  
You start by getting liquored up  
And sharpening your blade.  
  
You take a shot of whiskey,  
You grab your knife and pray  
And spread apart your fingers,  
And that is what you say:”

He starts to stab the spaces between his fingers. And he was going pretty quick to start off with.

“Here we go again…” Masky sighs.

Ben watches him and just gives a concerned, “Umm…”

Hoodie has his camera out recording all of this, just for when he fucks up and stabs himself. Jane is beside him, hands in front of her saying, “Yes, entertain me!”

Next are Toby and EJ. EJ has a fork and knife ready to eat the finger that will come off of his hand. Toby, next to him gives EJ a look of concern and says apprehensively, “Umm…EJ?”

As the song continued he got lower, his eyes level with his hand as he continued to stab between his fingers. Each stab making a new hole, and sometimes they got close too but never actually hit. The crazed look came into his eyes, the one that usually shows up when he either starts to lose it or is focusing on what he is doing. Being drunk, it is probably the second one. Jeff moves the hair out of his eyes with a swish, his smile only wider once more. 

“This is so stupid.” Masky comments, rolling his eyes behind the mask.

“It’s dumb!” Ben yells but lets a defeated sigh out afterward.

“Yes!” Jane cries out, wanting Jeff to stab himself.

Jeff’s mouth opens up to add to the crazed look in his eyes. He knows this song to well to know what is coming next. His tongue comes out of the side of his mouth, not even noticing it. That was his serious concentration face. The song picked up the pace, going faster and faster as Jeff kept up with it. When the song finished he takes the knife, twirls it, and stabs it into the table next to him.

“Heh.” Was all that came out of him, crossing his arms looking at everyone. Their expressions were mixed. Most were disappointed in that he didn’t hurt himself. Others just walked off not caring about this show anymore. 


End file.
